Don't
by Chocomemo
Summary: Leah was a different person when she met the sexy bad boy Edward Masen back in the day. But when Edward returns back to their hometown it might be difficult for Leah to resist the forbidden fruit. Disclaimer: AH fic/LeahxEdward fic/Mature for future chapters. R&R
1. Chapter 1 (Revised)

**Hey I'm glad you clicked on my story to give it a read. Hopefully you like how I wanted to start the story. This story does not follow the Twilight timeline or the actual plot of the book. This is just something I thought up and wanted to start writing. I revised this chapter, so it should be a lot more understandable and clear. ReadxReview Let me know if you'd like to read more of this!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The story is mine, the characters of this story belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

He was a fucking asshole, but he was absolutely gorgeous. A kind of wild forest man vibe, had a slight beard, and his shoulder length hair was slicked back nice and classy like. I saw him stare at me, his eyes burning a trail up my body. I instantly became wet, that was a given, but when I felt my legs wobbling and shivers went up my spine..I knew-my life was going to change.

I tried to nonchalontely look over my shoulder with a scowled face. I mean, the best darn bitch face I could muster up. I was trying to be all hard, and look like I would kill you if you said a damn thing to me. I looked back at the bar once I met his eyes, though, I couldn't handle it. His eyes were a gorgeous, dark, and a seductive green, under a set of angry, furrowed, dirty blond hair.

"Can I get a Bud Light?" I spoke wearily over the loud club music.

The bartender lurched forward as if to hear me better so I leaned over which probably caused a good sight for the guy I just bumped into while trying to get past the crowd of people at the bar. I was showing off my Asssets and my lack there of laced panties that I had ditched in the car.

"A Bud Light," I asserted my voice a bit more while reaching into my clutch for 20$ and slipping it into the bartenders shirt pocket. And when I look back at moments as such I begin to regret the amount of money I would blow on the dumbest shit. Instead of going to school, getting a degree, etc...I went down the route of drinking, partying, and pure recklessness.

He winked at me and smiled. "Sure thing, honey," he laughed and walked over to the cooler.

As I'm watching him I hear a voice that immediately made me want to vomit.

"You'd better watch who the fuck you steppin' to bitch, pushing me out the way like that."

I was not usually the one to let anyone talk to me like that, and this guy was no exception. I did not know at the time that he was THE Edward Masen. His father was one of the biggest coke dealers in Southern California, had all of the cops on a pay roll, no one could touch the guy or his family, including his only son, Edward. But, at the time of this incident I named him Mr Sexy. And although he may be sexy, it doesn't excuse his rudeness in speaking to a female like that.

My hand slid over to my side as I pushed my hip out. I watched this beautiful man begin to stand up...Towering over me, by the way. After feeling woozy from taking in his height and before I had my chance to say something really clever, Josh, my boyfriend at the time stepped behind me and said, "You're not gonna disrespect my lady like that bro, apologize."

I sighed, Josh always had the nack for showing up when I had shit handled. He always tried to be macho, talked so much shit, and said I was like his chihuahua. He _had_ to be the confortational one.

I stared as Mr Sexy licked his succulent pink lips and went from a grimace to a pretty cheerful smile. "You guys ain't from here, are you?"

I was barely paying attention at that point, this guys teeth were ridiculously perfect.

After that, all I remembered was the pandemonium that occured. His fist flew right past my head. I heard and felt the wind from the _whoosh_ as it zoomed past me and slammed right against Josh's jaw. It all happened way too fast, but I basically chucked an astray at the guys head and went home with Mr. Sexy that night. I didn't even know his name, and I don't think he knew mine. But I gave no shits about my decency, pride, or relationship. For fuck's sake, I left my boyfriend knocked out on the pavement, bleeding after being carried out, to then say 'fuck it' and go with a total stranger who did the knocking out. All I wanted was hard, raw sex, and that's what I got with Mr Sexy.

We had arrived at one of his places about twenty minutes after the incident. He proceeded to rip my clothes off, the next thing you know I'm bent over the side of his countertop as he's plunging his thick hot member into me. The first thing I remembered doing before the romp was just drooling because this man had one of the most beautiful cocks I had ever seen in my life. Just perfect, I actually wanted to wrap my lips around it and make him squirm. Stare up at him as I take him deeper in my mouth, watching him as his eyes glazed over to the back of his head, his hand raking through my hair, and humming to his guttural, strained breath. So, although I usually was not one to go for oral sex because it just did absolutely nothing for me...I was still surprised at myself for wanting a total stranger this badly.

It was climax, after climax with him. He barely let me touch his gorgeous cock, and there was a part of me that hated him for that-it was like he was teasing me.

I remember my ass felt raw from him clutching and smacking the already flushed skin. "You gave me that little preview at the bar, huh? Who was that for?" He grunted against my ear.

I shouted out once wrapped his fingers through my long dark hair and tugged backwards.

"For you!" I grinned, "I wanted you to fuck me right there."

"Oh..God,yes! Fuck!" He spat out.

Feral..very raw, and very real.

All these memories and I still had the same reaction that I always had when I spotted him in the crowded Foot Locker. Soaking wet panties and a very very dry mouth.

I had to get it together, I've changed, it's been some odd eight years.

But, my legs were deceiving me, making self control a bit difficult as I stepped towards the same store. He was glaring at a pair of Timberland boots. His hair was a very rugged kind of messy, pulled back into a loose bun and was also longer than I remembered. Also had a full beard.

"Eddie!" I sputtered quickly and looked away, immediately regretting my decision to come in here in the first place.

What was I going to get out of this? I can't allow my past to haunt me and turn me back into the way I once was.

There was silence from him. I peeped through my hair to see him staring at me. Just, burning a hole through the side of my face. "Lee?" His beautiful voice had grown softer over the years. His eyes stared me up and down as I hesitantly turned my head back towards him.

"Holy shit..." His eyebrows raised. "Leah?" I assumed he was having just as hard of a time as me wondering how the hell we are even seeing each other.

I nodded, smirking shyly.

"Le-Leah, oh my god, how are you?" He stalked forward.

I moved back a tiny bit, which he noticed.

"I'm doing good, how about you?" I looked down at my feet, I felt so weird.

"You look good, Lee..."

I gazed up only to see him staring at my engagement ring. I'll admit my impulsiveness hasn't changed, but I am working on that.

"Settling down?" He grinned while visually fucking me.

I cocked my head to the side and smirked. "Yeah, he's a good guy."

He nodded his head, looking sort of disappointed. "Good," he paused, rubbing his beard. "You need one of those, so that's awesome."

I nodded as I felt my cheeks begin to burn up. I crossed my arms feeling slightly uncomfortable. "So what are you doing back in town?"

He nodded and laughed, "Yeah, everyone has been asking me that...eh-you know, just got sick of the east coast."

I shook my head discouraging that laugh, and feeling pretty shitty. "We should catch up."

"Oh" he rolled his eyes. "You think Mr Perfect would like that?" He asked sarcastically.

"He won't be home for the next few days." What the fuck am I going on about? "And frankly, I know you could give two shits on whether or not he'd be home."

The look on his face, though it was priceless, I had to start developing some type of filter so that I don't say or do any type of stupid crap. I mean, for God's sake I'm getting married in a few months and I am over here inviting my ex fuck buddy to come to the house I share with my fiancé to maybe have a smoke and chat? I could just turn towards the exit and pretend like I'd never seen Edward, but it just wasn't that simple in my mind.

"You still smoke?" I questioned raising my brow slightly.

He gave me a ' _duh_ ' look. "Yeah every once in a while."

"So let's go." I shrugged my shoulders and turned to start walking towards the exit. I only heard the footsteps behind me and his chuckle.

...

We drove in separate cars and met at my house. He arrived a bit late cause he said he had to go back to his place to pick up something, which was fine by me, I took it upon myself to go ahead and change.

I tore my shirt over my head and stare at the pile of clothes on the bed. I was so nervous, and at the time, really didn't know why. I lived on a secluded rural plot of land, I had like two neighbors up the road from me, and I lived on a dead end. It was a creepy neighborhood, but convenient at times.

I rubbed my chin softly and sighed.

The buzzing of my phone snapped me back into reality as I search under the mess of clothes to find that stupid phone. I finally spotted it and saw I had an incoming phone call from my best friend Jessica.

I snatched the phone up and answered quickly, "Jess, holy shit, you will not believe who I saw today!"

"Wow, no hey, how ya doing?" she retorts sarcastically.

"Edward, Edward Masen, bro!" I heard on the other end that she must have tripped or dropped something.

"Woah," she grunts. "What?"

"Eddie! And he's currently on his way, to my motherfucking house!"

"What about Sam? Wait, what?"

I heard a jeep pull up in front of the house. "Shit!" I yelled out excitedly.

"Leah?..."

I peeked out of the window through my black out velvet curtains to see Edward's car parked.

"Leah...Hello? What's going on?"

"Fuck! Listen, I will call you later, I have literally no time to tell you right now."

"But-"

"I love you, boo. I'll call you back later." I began to run out my bedroom. "Don't be mad, I'm hanging up!" I pressed the end call button, and as I looked down I saw my breasts prominently display in my black lace bra. I rolled my eyes, "Fucking hell!" I sputtered as I quickly snatched a loose pale pink tank top and ran down the stairs, grabbing my cigarettes and the blunt I had rolled before trying to change my outfit.

The house was silent, and peaceful. As I ran through to get to the front door I found myself smiling. I opened up the front door and stepped onto the porch, the warm summer breeze hitting me in all the right places.

I opened up the screen door that led into the front porch and pulled the blunt from behind my ear, all the while flashing a huge smile at Eddie. His face lit up the moment he saw me and what I was holding.

"Aww honey, you shouldn't have!"

"Just in time!" I shouted back. I held the door as he jogged up the three steps and past me.

"So, this is casa del Clearwater?" He asked with a sigh.

"Si," I responded quickly and smacked my lips together.

He muttered pulling his own blunt out from behind his ear. "Oh, you know...I like it, very country of you." He flicked his lighter and lit his blunt, holding it under the fire for a few seconds, then taking it away and putting the blunt to his magnificent, pursed lips.

"Ha-ha," I snorted.

I turned my head to look out the screen window. I could hear him inhale slowly and deeply. I decided to spark up and take a few deep hits, thinking about what I'd want to say next. Could I be a complete cunt and start telling him how much I hated him for leaving me, or how badly I wanted to drive my car into a ditch, or better yet, how about when I found out he was fucking other females behind my back. A few of those females had to endure quite a bit of an ass beating when I found out about Edward's infidelity. But, I really did not want to do that. I just wanted to sit back, relax, and smoke up a former _friend_ and him be able to do that same for me.

Civil...that's just the way it had to be.

"How's your brother?" Edward exhaled and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

I stared at him and took another hit. "He's awesome," I let the smoke in my lungs escape through my open mouth as I spoke, "Just graduated from Brown, with a Phd in engineering."

His eyes widened. "Holy shit, that's great. Is he staying over there or coming back to town."

"He's in the middle of juggling with the idea of coming back, mostly for my mom...but I told him to stay up there."

"Girlfriend?"

"Baby Momma." I smiled at the next dumbfounded expression he gave me. "Yup, I've got myself a niece now. Her mother is really nice, very good to my brother and that baby. Why should he waste his time coming back here, where my mom can leech off of him?"

Edward nodded.

We caught up a bit while passing over each other's blunt, and laughed a lot. Way more than I have in the past years of my life without Edward. The weed is what probably helped with the joyous laughter also, but I digress.

I learned that he had gotten his CDL, a class A license, so he decided to move back to our hometown to make some pretty good money driving those big double or triple trailers. He came back, put a hefty deposit on a small house in the more suburban area of town, and is now living pretty well. No hardcore drugs, no drinking other than the occasional glass of wine in the wine cup that he had eight years ago, and still owns. He seems to be...different, than the Edward I was expecting. Which was a good thing.

He was also currently single. Which, for some reason I was fighting a smile the entire time he was explaining why he decided not to date anyone for about four years.

-she was just crazy, the whole situation got really out of hand."

"Like me?" I wanted to smack myself for even saying that.

There was a brief pause as he finished off my blunt while I was just watching him, as I let his burn out.

"You weren't a mistake, Leah."

I felt my heart swell. If that didn't give me any type of validation that he at least cared about what we had back in the day, then I don't know what will.

I just continued to stare at him, not really knowing how to respond to his statement. But then again, maybe I didn't really need to respond. By this time I was really high, so trying to keep my mind right was kind of a full time duty.

His mouth opened as if to add something when I suddenly jumped up from my seat. "Wine?"

Well...that was a start.

* * *

 **Okay, so I rewrote and tweaked a few things. Just so that this chapter could flow better, I hope I did okay lol.**

 **Thanks so much for checking it out! Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I tried to ignore how awkward my outburst had been, but I've been in the kitchen _finding_ the wine for about ten minutes. So I was assuming Edward had decided to remain patient.

As I poured the wine into two separate coffee mugs a shiver went straight down my spine, strong enough to almost knock me down.

 _You need to relax and breathe._ "Fuck."

I ran back out onto the front porch and did not look at him once as I passed him his mug and sat down in my seat.

"Thank you." He raised his glass. "So you're a pot head and a wine-o now?" he teased.

"Oh HA-HA," I stuck out my tongue.

"So, who is the fortunate fellow that gets graced with your beauty everyday?"

I couldn't stop the warm blushing that over took my entire face and chest. "Stop," I laughed nervously, almost expecting him to take the compliment back.

Edward smiled, "I'm serious."

I covered my chin with my rolled up sleeve and stared at him. "You know him..."

Now he did not look quite too surprised, considering that he DOES know everybody in town, and so do his folks. "Who?"

I decided that now would be a good time to down the entire mug full of wine. I grabbed at my chest softly, realizing too late that I was going to have the worst heartburn in the morning. But, anything that can incapacitate me for a little bit to survive this is all I need. "Sam Uley."

Edward's beautiful chuckle rang through my ears, and as if I didn't think his reaction was weird enough he leaned towards me. "That kid was a joke, Lee, are you serious?"

"Yeah well people change, Eddie," I retorted.

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "I get it, I understand...it's just that...I don't know, the guy gives me a weird vibe."

And what are you going to do about it Edward? Doesn't seem like you'll do a damn thing about it now, so what's the point of even commenting?

The current conversation was honestly making me feel miserable about my relationship. I already knew it wasn't a 'good' relationship, but I just ignored the facts, hoping that it'd get better.

I needed to take the attention off of me. I felt a surge of energy as the alcohol finally began to kick in. "So what's beeng going on Cassanova?" I asked jokingly.

His face contorted into something between a grimace and a smirk. "Ah, you know." He stretched his arms up over head, unknowingly showing off his sexy powerfully built arms. I had to resist biting my lip as my eyes trailed up from his shoulders to his calloused hands. "Working that charm lately." Edward pulls his arms down and breathes on his hand, then stroked it against his shirt.

 _smooth._

What he said caught my attention, and I couldn't stop my eyebrows from raising. "Oh, yeah?" I asked, leaning forward slightly. "You fucking some tight young thaaang?" I slurred humorusly.

Edward's movements stopped all together as he just looked at me with a facinated expression planted on his face. I watched on as a hearty laugh rippled through his body. "Oh, wow," he coughed. "Um-er, yes and no."

A part of me felt disheartened by his answer. Why should I care? And why was I feeling like I'd been punched in the ribs.

Edward stared straight past me. "We aren't fucking, we are talking," he corrected, still smiling. "She's nice, from uptown, we've been talking here and there...but, I don't know."

I probably looked visibly upset. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I still had feelings for Edward. To me it didn't really matter that I was getting married. I was suddenly realizing that my relationship with Sam wasn't perfect, mind you no relationship is perfect, and I was settling down because I did not want to wait around anymore. Am I happy? Well, I mean, I was content in the beginning, and now I am just bored and frustrated.

Sam is a complex individual. He could be so cold sometimes, we stopped having sex about a month ago. For what reason? Shit, I should probably ask him. Every night I've been having to take long hot showers with my vibrator. So..there's that.

"You okay?"

Edward's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and back into reality. "It's so weird that you're back," I whispered.

He sighed. "Yeah...it's a nice adjustment."

It was becomming increasingly difficult for me to concentrate. Edward is just the emobdiment of my greatest fantasies, and I can't even have him anymore. That gorgeous body, I can see he has definitely kept up with his personal health. Still sexy as fuck. Which pissed me the hell off, but it made the forbidden fantasies I'd imagine up even better. I wanted his hot breath against my skin, I wished that I could get down on my knees and take in his thick cock until it hits the back of my throat over and over-

"I want to make you come," the front porch was enveloped in silence. I was wondering if what I was thinking was actually said out loud. I was pretty drunk, but not drunk or high enough to not notice this stunned expression plastered on Edward's face.

"W-what?" For once, he was more flustered than I. "Leah-"

May as well continue on with my thoughts, "I want," I started loudly, "I want you to fuck me..." I still had some booze courage as I gazed on vacantly and took a deep drag of my cigarette, holding in the smoke and reveling in this feeling of massive pressure being lifted off of my shoulders. It was weird, cause at first I didn't catch onto why he was glaring at me.

 _What the fuck are you doing Leah Clearwater?!_

"Leah, you know that can't happen..."

"But you want it to."

There was very long and tense silence. "It can't happen, Leah," he croaked out, pain seeping in through my ears coming from his voice.

I hung my head, completely embarassed. I can't even believe I said that! What was I thinking?! Sober me is gonna be pissed in the morning, no doubt about it.

"You're really gonna do that to me?" He snaps astonished.

I did not want to look up, I just made a fool out of myself and it really hadn't fully registered yet. "I didn't mean to say it."

"If you only knew," he scoffed.

Now I decided was a good time to look up at him. His jaw was clenched, his eyes narrowed on me. "You're getting married-"

My heart sank.

"-I'm not gonna let you throw something away like that, the kid is a jackass and he doesn't deserve you...but if you actually found someone you'd wanna marry, then it's gotta be right, right?"

I could do no more than stare with my mouth slightly hanging open.

Damn my fantasies, damn them all to hell. I felt like my mouth was what was going to get me in trouble...same as usual though.

After a painstakingly awkward and forced conversation, I figured that I'd better turn in for the night-er-well, morning. It was close to 5AM when we decided we should end the night

"This was nice."

I leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms as he turned to face me. And there he was, inches from me. "Yeah," I sighed, ecstatic that I had said something to try and avoid the fact that I was stalling.

There was a drawn out pause as tension filled the short space that separated our bodies. How badly I wanted to reach out and touch him, to just fall hopelessly into his muscular arms and allow him to carry me inside. I had to scold myself, force myself to not think that way. I tried to shake the thought of trying to make this more than platonic, but then I lowered my head slightly with the intention of staring down at my feet. Instead, I found myself noticing the very visible outline of his cock behind the material of his sweatpants.

 _holy fuck._

Indeed.

 _Christ, did it get bigger?_

I did not trust my eyes at the moment, and I did not know the answer to the question. Now I had to remind myself to remain cordial and most importantly platonic.

He had to have done that on purpose. With it being that visible, there is no way that he is wearing boxers.

"Did I get your number?" He asked.

My eyes snapped back up to see his twinkling with mischief. I sighed, "You think that that's a good idea?"

He frowned and looked down while shaking his head, "didn't say it was a good one, but...I don't know, if you ever need me?"

At this point I knew he had to be bullshitting. A very tipsy me just told him that I wanted him to fuck me and now he's offering to exchange numbers? No way. "I'll find you if I need you." I crossed my arms and put my entire weight on the side of the open screen door.

He looked at me, and I couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling. And that was pretty unusual. It was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Alright, yeah-yeah, cool." He raised up his two fingers, pressing them up against his cheast. "See ya around?" That crooked smile he began to give me was making my knees feel weaker than they already were.

"Yeah," I chortled. "Peace and lov-

"Love, motherfucker," he finished for me.

We both smiled and he made a slow exit to his car. I went inside immediately snatching my phone seeing that I had twenty missed calls and over fifteen texts. All from Jess of course.

I swiped the icon to call her back. Her dramatic voice echoed through the other line within seconds.

"Dude! What the hell is going on?"

"I am SO sorry!" I gasped.

"I have been freaking out, wondering what the hell you were even talking about, Lee," Jessica spoke quickly and loudly.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"So...Eddie is?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Um...so what does this mean?"

"Nothing...nothing, we just talked and I kinda had a little hiccup," I explained.

"Oh, God. Lee, what happened?"

"I basically told the kid that I wanted him to have sex with me."

"Leah!" She gasped, astonished.

"What?!" I asked begrudgingly. "I was really drunk and high...I wasn't thinking correctly. Not in the right state of mind if you will."

"I can't even believe you right now."

"I really don't know, he was just...he is looking pretty fucking good, I let my mind roam, and then it came out," I said, trying to validate myself for even saying what I said to him.

"How did he react, though?"

"Well, he realizes that I'm in a relationship, so I pretty much should have just stuck my foot in my mouth, I would have probably seemed less ridiculous." It was funny, because the embarassment hit me harder as I explained it to Jess than while the actual conversaton with Edward was happening.

"Wooooooow, dude, I can not believe you really told him that!" Jess laughed briefly as I finished. I assumed that the laugh was because of how bizarre it seemed.

"I'm a fucking joke." My cheeks were on fire, my whole body began to shake. Was I really going to cry over the shame? I just might.

"No!" Jess answered quickly, "'course not, shit happens. Things never really ended ended between you and Edward, so I think it'd be normal for you to have some type of emotional and sexual connection to him still."

"I guess."

"Listen, Leah, I'm not gonna judge you. If you had slept with him or whatever, you'd get nothing but support from me."

The reason I loved talking to Jess about bulshit and gossip was because she always understood me. I always appreciated her for her friendship, her loyalty is absolutely outstanding.

"Tell you what."

"Hm?"

"Let me pick you up sometime this afternoon, and we'll go get our nails done and grab a bite to eat downtown. Maybe go to a bar?"

I sighed as my eyes rolled back. "Ugh, yes! of course, I need that...bad."

"Okay, love, I'll text you, and then when I see you we can really talk about this."

"'kay, I'll talk to you later."

"Later bitch," she blew a kiss and I hung up and slammed face first onto my pillow on my bed. I was exhausted, and felt like shit because my high and buzz were both wearing off quickly. I didn't feel like I had to t hrow up, but I knew that wine was gonna come out of my body fighting. "Shit." I rolled onto my back and stared up at my dimly lit ceiling until I passed out.

It hurts to wake up still feeling just as bad, if not worse than when I had first fallen asleep. I sat up sheilding my eyes from the harsh sunlight pouring in through the bay window. I groaned as I swallowed the saliva that built up in my mouth after just a few seconds, to just feel that annoying scratchy sensation in the back of my throat.

I tried to not stand up too quickly, that wine had really hit me.

I thought that I may as well get dressed and get the day going before I lose more hours of the beautiful summer day. I'd been hoping that last night was just a dream, but the cups that Edward and I had drank out of were still in the same spot that we had left them, and it was the evidence that last night was _very_ real. I groaned even louder, pressing my hand against the side of my face.

I stumbled around the house getting dressed and grabbing my car keys and purse as I headed outside to get into my car. I remembered that Jess wanted to hang out and figured I at least had enough time to take a quick trip to mom's to tell her about the news of Edward being back. I hadn't recieved a text from Jess yet, so I went on my way to mom's house.

I arrived in just six minutes. By this time my headache began to fade, what helped was probably driving with all the windows down and letting the warm air wash over me.

I walked into the house and called out. "Ma!"

"Yeah?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey." I leaned against the archway from the front parlor leading into the kitchen.

"Hello, my love."

She had her back towards me, her delicate hands holding a knife and chopping up some ham, preparing it for the macaroni she had sitting on top of the stove. Her curly hair was up in a messy bun with strands hanging all around her face as if she'd just woken up.

I didn't really feel like dilly dallying, or in other words, I didn't come to my moms to bullshit. "So...Edward Masen is back." I said it so slowly and carefully waited for her reaction.

She continued dicing. "Yeah, I know."

"Mom!" I had to admit to myself, I knew my mom wasn't that ignorant, despite my reaction.

"What?" Mom inquired, she stole a glance at me over her shoulder and continued, "he came by, and we sat and chatted for a bit."

I scoffed, "why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause I knew you'd have this reaction," she explained quickly.

My mom had a knack for getting herself involved in things that are none of her buisness.

"You're having conversations with my ex, mom, something you should let me know about."

She stopped cutting the ham and turned towards me with her arms crossed.

"No?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh please, Leah always texts me to see how I am."

"Christ," I spat.

"He's doing so well now. I know things were rough for him at one point, but he has a good head on his shoulders," she babbled on and on about how 'perfect' Edward was now, and how she's always known that he'd turn his life around some day.

"Hm..." My eyes wandered up to the ceiling. I could not even believe my mother, she meddles too much. Stuff like this isn't appropriate, and she knows that!

"Have you spoken to him?"

"What?" I focused my gaze onto mom.

"Have you spoken to him?" She repeated, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, that's how I know he's back mom, cause you, the woman who already knew, didn't tell me jack," I exclaimed, frustration seeping through my voice.

"Oh...how'd that go?"

She was egging me on big time. "Mom, really?"

"Oh my gosh, I just wanna know how it went." She walked past me to get to the fridge. "So defensive."

I narrowed my eyes, recalling a conversation with her the morning I went to the mall and just so happened to see Edward. "My God," I whispered.

"What?"

"You told him I'd be there didn't you?"

"Oh, please!" She threw her hands up acting surprised.

"You did!" I exclaimed. "You knew I was going, I told you!" I pointed at her in an Ah-Ha sort of manner. "Mom, I seriously can't believe you." Mom really got me this time.

"What?!" She shut the fridge door and went back over to her spot in front of the counter.

I wasn't letting up. I knew she had to have told him something.

"Okay-okay! I maybe tipped him on the mall thing-"

My eyes widened and she continued before I could interrupt.

"We just had a normal conversation, as always. But he told me he was back and I told him that you two should catch up." She moved some of the strands of her dark hair out of her face. "Listen, I need a favor."

"If you need money, mom, I'm broke."

Lie.

She raised her hand to stop me from talking. "No, no, no. Emily asked me to go to her apartment to check on the cats, but I fucking hate those cats."

"What, you want me to go over there?"

"Could you?" Her dark almond shaped eyes pleading with mine.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "When?" It's not like I enjoyed partaking in the clean up process of a litter box.

"Today would be preferable, I'm gonna head over to Billy's after I finish making this."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll pass by there before going out with Jessica." I made my way across the kitchen to stand closer to my mother. "So are you going to agree to stop meddling?"

"Leah, for God's sake if I wanna talk to Edward, to hell with your opinion, I'm gonna talk to him," she argued back.

"Man, it's ridiculous, you only like him as much as you do cause he always bought you stuff," I reminded her.

She glared at me for a moment, and I stared right back at her. 'Till something shiny caught my attention, a pair of beautiful pearl earrings.

 _Oh for fucks sake._

"Did he get you those?" I asked.

"Huh?" She was already acting suspicious, I already knew.

"You have no shame, Ma."

She groaned pressing her fingers against her forehead. "Aye, Leah, go to your cousins and check on the cats please, you're fucking paranoid."

As I slowly made my way out I shouted loudly, "My own mother, being bought by my ex...classic."

Secretly I thought it was cute that Edward still did things like that for my mother, but it was unnecessary.

On my way to Emily's apartment I decided to at least try and get in touch with other Sam. But my attempts were greeted with his voice mail, which really had a way of pissing me off. _Can't just answer a phone to tell me you're okay?_

I tried to keep myself from continuing to call Sam's phone as I pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot.

The first thing I see when I go into her place is not even the cats, I saw a lingerie set from Victoria's Secret splayed out nicely on her couch and on it was a note. I really wanted to be nosy considering everyone in the family thought my cousin would never be getting any cause we just never saw her with anyone. Never brought anyone around, only back in high school did she have a shit load of boyfriends. But for the past few years she's grown distant from me and hasn't been around much.

Looked as if she was going to have some fun. Thank God, she needs some dick. Been years since I've seen her with another dude.

I unfortunately had the misfortune of having to clean cat dookey. Her tuxedo cat _Stefano_ just stared at me the entire time I cleaned it, which made me uncomfortable so I was excited to leave once I was done.

On my way to meet Jess I tried to give Sam a ring again.

"Hello?" His voice made my jaw clench.

"Hey!" I tried sounding enthusiastic.

"Sorry I haven't been available, it's been hectic."

"I understand," my phone buzzed and I held it in up so I could see. I squinted seeing that it was Jess.

 **Jess: put on something sexy we r goin' to The pit 2nite. Mommy needs her drinky drink.**

I rolled my eyes.

I focused back on Sam. "How's everything going?"

"You mind if I call you later tonight, Leah?" He asked. "I'm swamped with paperwork."

My hand slammed against the steering wheel as I began grinding my teeth. "Sure," I said through gritted teeth. _Can't even answer my question as to how your day went?_

"Alright, LeeLee, I love you."

"Love you too." I just now realized how stale and forced our love seemed. I was just annoyed.

I got off the phone pissed off and was feeling rebellious..  
_

 _I will be revising this chapter and probably adding way more to it. I'm just too exhausted but I really wanted to get another chapter posted! Hope anyone who is reading this enjoyed it genuinely._

 _More to come soon_ ❤️  
 **Peace and love ya sexy Mo'fuckers!**  
 _-A_


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

"You okay?" I asked Bella.

She wouldn't stop fidgeting in her seat, don't get me wrong, it was cute that she was nervous at the beginning of this date, but it's really getting old.

She looked over at me with a fierce glare and a smile. "Yeah, why do you keep asking?"  
I chuckled, "you don't seem like you're that comfortable around me."

I looked away from the road for a second to steal another glance at the brunette bombshell sitting in my truck with me. "I just really like you," she admitted shyly, a heavy blush began to envelope her face and chest. 

I nodded while giving her a reassuring smirk. "I like you too."

Her expression led me to believe that she was satisfied with my response as she directed herself to face towards the window to stare at the passing buildings.

My eyes focused back onto the road and let out a quick sigh. I needed this tonight, I had been feeling...conflicted ever since Leah's confession. I remained respectful and cordial the entire night/morning. It was just like talking to one of your best friends, but of course when she mentioned the part about wanting to make me come I had to bite my cheek and pinch my thigh, leaving a huge and colorful bruise. She's still extremely impulsive and an incredible light weight from what I saw and heard the other night. I got especially pissed and surprised when I noticed that shiny ring on her finger as I watched her walk around in the mall. It was bullshit and she knew it.

Leah had said all that shit about wanting me, and I declined politely, but if she only knew how badly I wanted to reach across and close the distance between us, make her feel how much I've missed her. In other words: I wanted to rip her clothes off right there and make her feel better than she's ever felt in a long time. But I really don't need the conflict that would ensue from hooking up with Leah again. And It's a damn shame cause she looks good and even better than when I had last saw her.

Those exceptionally beautiful eyes, under long and thick black lashes were true hazel, like granite seen under green water. Leah's presence affected me so greatly to where she would look at me a certain way and my dick could involuntarily get hard as a rock.

I tried to shake her from my mind as we approached downtown.

"Hey, I've been there before," Bella pointed at The Pit, one of the first buildings you see before going down Main Ave.

Memories of the good times I used to spend there flashed in my mind. "Wow, I can't believe that this place is still around, I haven't been in there for a while," I said matter of factly to myself.

"Let's go in." Bella did not really have to answer to my pointless yammer. I was just saying it to myself, plus I didn't see her as the type who'd wanna go on a date at a bar. So her request took me by surprise. I looked over, raising my eyebrows at her as she finally met my gaze.

"You sure?" I asked.

She shrugs. "Why not?" she continues, "you say you haven't been there for a while."

"I guess, I just didn't know that you'd wanna chill at a pool bar."

"I'm full of surprises," she said enthusiastically.  
I eventually find parking on the busy street and we walk in together, I felt uncomfortable in a way. I knew a lot of people there and being back in my hometown didn't help me to try and lay low a lot of the times.

I scanned the crowded bar to only do a double take.

Oh my God in heaven.

I see that goregous dark waterfall of hair, cascading down her nude back and ending just inches from the top of her nice and plump buttocks. I strained my neck a bit before glancing over at Bella, whom was distracted by the loudness of the bar.

I stared back over at the bar that she was standing at. The front portion of her hair was pulled back, revealing her beautiful, wild face. Big, round dark eyes, set appealingly within their sockets, watching her friend Jess pound down two more shots. Her soft golden skin alluringly complimented by her bright white smile that was brought on probably by something ridiculously inappropriate said by her friend, Jess. But Leah's smile vanished when she looked over, spotting me and then seeing Bella wrap her arms around mine. I did not object to her holding onto me, I mean, I did take her out tonight with the intention of hanging out maybe as a couple. But even I did not know if this was really what I even wanted to do.

Bella reached up to speak into my ear, using my shoulder as leverage she spoke loudly.

"Wanna get us a drink? I'll find a table that's open," she offers.

I looked over at the bar once more nervously-Seriously? Me nervous? What a fucking joke.

"sure," I said with a friendly smile.

Welp, this night is about to take a strangely awkward turn.

I shuffled through the crowd shouting out to Murphy, the bartender on shift who's worked here longer than I've been walking the Earth. I raised my hand when I saw him glance up from the drink he was serving. When he finally noticed me he gave me an exhausted smile and waved his hand in a 'come on over' motion.

I kept my peripheral vision on Leah, thinking to myself, if only looks could kill, I'd be dead on the dirty floor from a supposed heart attack. The thought brought out a grin in me for some reason. As if I found humor in that. God I'm sick.

"What's up, Murph, 'nother long night?" I asked as I finally approached the bar. A few guys that recognized me quickly moved from my way so I could lean up against the bar on my elbows. I gave them a quick nod when they moved.

"Suppose...not as long as your night is gonna be from what I can see." He gave me a knowing look.

I smiled at him while shaking my head. "I'm assuming that this seems as shitty as I was thinking?"

He nodded slowly, his wrinkled neck skin shaking slightly. "No doubt."

"How's the wife?"

"The doctor is working with my wife to keep me at home! They took my keys away! I'm still young at heart, god-fucking-damn it."

It would be funnier if it weren't true. He can't really hear well and I doubt that his sight is any good.

"Shame." I fought a smile.

He patted my cheek. "I'll make ya somethin' strong, kiddo, don't you worry about the female drama."

"Yeah, yeah," I said gruffly as he shuffled away to prepare my drink. I knocked on the bar loudly to get his attention once more so I put up two fingers.

"I'll make the other a little light for the lady," he shouted after squinting at my hand for about two minutes.

"Okay," I chuckled.

I sighed and looked over at Leah who was now directing Jess to look over and see me.  
Jess glanced quickly over her shoulder and quickly turned back towards Leah who was grimacing.

Fuck it.

I made my way over the two girls and raised a brow at Leah who was just looking pale as ever.

"What's up ladies? Jess, how ya been?" I asked, nudging my elbow against her arm.

She turned and gave me a small smile. I wouldn't keep my eyes off Leah, she turned bright red and stared down at her feet. "When did you get back in town, playboy?"

"Still a smart ass, really? How many years has it been?" I asked sarcasm finding its way through my tone of voice.

"Too many," she answered while rolling her eyes.

An awkward pause ensues and Jess suddenly gets up from the barstool, "I've gotta-ah-I don't know...pee?"

Wow..subtle.

Leah kept her head down, shaking it slightly at her friends obviousness.

When she left I stood closer to where Leah was sitting. "You okay?"

She finally looked at me, and wow I could've just melted. But she looked with sad eyes. Her beautiful full lips parting slightly. "Doesn't matter."

"Hey," I reached for her while soothingly saying her name and she moved back a bit, almost falling out of her chair until I grasped her arm. "Careful." I quickly let her go, not wanting really any physical contact considering I was here with someone else and everyone in this bar knew about Leah and I, and about our relationship that we'd once had.

"Thanks," she muttered.

After a few quick beats she shook violently. "I'm sorry, just-" she sighed before continuing, "-just, stress."

My brows furrowed and I clenched my fists unknowingly, "My fault?"

"Course not, just trying to relax a bit before my fiancé gets back," she said it all with bitterness in her tone.

I knew what this was actually about, considering that Leah was the worst liar. At least with me, she can't fib with me.

She gets too nervous.

"Mhm," I replied gruffly. "Well.."

"You should get back to your date," she replied.

I watched as she turned her body towards the bar and away from me.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. If she wanted to be like that and throw an attitude then she could do that alone.

Murphy came over with the drinks slowly and cautiously. I grabbed those up and shook my head. "Stubborn ass woman," I muttered as I began to walk away.

She's jealous, I could feel it in my gut. She had to be, which sort of gave me quite the ego boost.

Ooo how she could get under my skin sometimes.

"You ready?" Bella asked me enthusiastically when she looked up from her phone at me.

"Me? Are you?" I handed her the drink and flashed her a big smile which she returned.

I was praying that these two vixens would stay out of each other's way, or that Leah would get fed up and just leave with Jess. I wanted a peaceful night, and for some odd reason I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be getting what I deserve.

I tried my best to ignore that feeling when I looked over at Bella. "I have to say, you look beautiful tonight."

She smiled playfully. "Why thank you handsome."

I saw her moving closer, her fingers gripping the rolled up cuff of my sleeves.

I lowered my head to press my face against her neck to give her a little love bite, which she reveled in.

Bella clutched the back of my hair and pushed me harder against her. I would be lying if I said that didn't turn me on a bit.

"You have such a weird effect on me," she whispered against my shoulder.

"Mmph," I grumbled as I reached down and grasped her perky ass.

I was getting ready to ravage Bella when suddenly I hear a very _very_ familiar voice call out my name.

"Edward!"

I kept my hand on Bella's behind as I turned my head to see the fiery exotic woman glide up towards us.

I couldn't really register what was going on until it was too late, a glass full of liquor was chucked in my direction. Most of it got on me, but some splashed onto Bella, who gasped and lurched forward almost like a guard dog to attack. I held her back and used my body like a shield.

She had to trust me on this one, she did not want to go head up with Leah. I've seen that woman stick a heel through another females cheek in a Houston strip club.

I could barely see from the stinging of the alcohol, but I could hear the chaos ensuing around the bar as soon as that drink hit us.

"Thanks for the STD, prick," I heard Leah's rotten lie as if she had just shouted it directly into my ear.

I heard everyone shouting expletives around us, whooping and whistling could be heard from everywhere at this point.

My hands went straight up to wipe away the liquid.

"What?!" Bella screeched.

Oh I bet Leah was feeling real proud of herself at the moment. One hell of a Joan Crawford moment, she probably wishes that she had a cigarette dangling from her mouth.

"She's fucking lying." I shook with anger, now trying to hold Bella back from whacking me.

I could hear Leah's name being screamed out by quite a few people who knew both her and I. Half, if not all of the people in the bar tonight knew our history together.

I opened up my bloodshot eyes and accepted the stinging that came once the warm air hit my eyes. I directed my fuzzy gaze over to Leah, who was already being escorted out by my buddy Paul who watches over the bar. He gave me a quick nod over his shoulder and took her out. She didn't even resist leaving.

"Who the _fuck_ was that crazy bitch, Edward?" Bella yelled out in question.

My hand went straight up to my already aching forehead. "She's crazy." Was all I could respond with. At least she could rest assure about me being in agreement with her thinking Leah is crazy.

"You can call me when you get rid of the fucking rats around you, but for now I'll find my own way home."

"I'll pay for your cab, listen I'm sorry," I tried to explain further, "she's fucking bat shit crazy, and she's lying. I am clean, first off. I can show you that on paper."

"I'll see you, okay? I'm just not in for the chaos."

And with that she was gone.

I got offered napkins and hankies from damn near every person in the bar on my way out. I wasn't sure who exactly I was going after, all I knew was that I had to talk to Bella and further explain myself. Or, catch up to Leah and curse her envious uppity ass out.

I searched the street until I finally spotted LEah near a car. I was assuming that her friend Jessica was inside the car waiting for her to finish the cigarette she was now puffing down.

"Shit," I spat out while jogging up to where she was standing. Her back facing me, all the while Jess was getting out of the car with a panicked look displayed on her face.

"Leah, what the fuck?" I was so pissed I was shaking. She couldn't be serious?

"Fuck off, pig," she slurred without even turning to face me.

"You need to slow the fuck down, Lee," I warned.

"You need to catch up!" She yelped.

I shook my head. "Drunk of course.." I had to stop or else I know I'd say something I couldn't take back.

I wanted to rip my damn hair out I was getting so frustrated. I chuckled out of the mere agitation and bit my lip preventing myself from letting out a shriek.

"Eddie, I'm gonna take her home!" Jess assured.

I reached out once Leah began to stumble away in no general direction and forced her to turn and face me. "Do you even fucking think?!" I immediately let her go once I got a good look at her gut wrenching expression.

"Fuck. Off!" And with that she hopped into the car. Shortly after, Jess sped off.

At this time, the amount of frustration and anger I couldn't articulate was weighing on me like cinder blocks. Self-expression wasn't up to par. Not a proud moment for me. I wanted to punch someone or something.

And some douches Corolla was going to have to do until I could figure out what to do about my little predicament with Leah.

 **Alrighty! Next chapter will be posted as soon as I am done editing! Hope you enjoyed this one folks!** ❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **The next chapter will have an explicit lemon! So get ready for that !**


	4. Chapter 4

_LPOV_

The drive home was a sobering experience for me to say the least. I had just blown this whole thing WAY out of proportion for absolutely no reason.

It was just difficult for me to watch Edward wrapped up with another whore. It made my blood boil.

I had very little control over myself.

It wasn't _me_ who did that.

Technically...

But it was me. And I felt terrible.

What was I to do? Apologize to him or that slut for what I did.

 _No, fucking, way._

I wasn't really looking for a fight, I guess, I was just trying to embarrass him. All I could think about was how jealous I was.

Although, Edward and I are no longer an item, i can't typically help that my libido is crying out for the guy. It was just too much for me to see.

But I most definitely summed up enough courage thanks to the booze supplied to me before hand.

Jessica was silent on the way home, probably because she was sparring me a lecture since I was still a little drunk.

I kept my head against the cool window as I allowed the refreshing breeze from the air conditioner to blow lightly against my face.

The rest was a blur, i remember Jess chatting away at some point about how she didn't remember the last time I had gotten this drunk, blah, blah, bleh..

I could hardly retain any detail of the one sided conversation. So for some reason I curled into a fetal position and passed out.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up into my driveway.

Some drool was smudged up against the window where my face just was. I tried to clean it but my depth perception was seemingly failing me. I felt a lot better now that the car had stopped moving, I couldn't wait to get into bed.

My head was already full of a bunch of debilitating thoughts of how I didn't measure up to that bitch that Edward was with.

"Alright, girlie, we'll talk tomorrow. Just know, it's all gonna be alright. And you are bat shit crazy," Jessica said humorously, snapping me from my inebriated thoughts.

I gave her a reassuring smile. At least I think I have her smile. I couldn't really tell.

"You gonna be able to make it inside?" She asked looking worried as she watched my hand fumbling with the door handle.

I shrugged her question off "got it bitch!" and finally got the door open after much effort.

She shook her head realizing probably that if she let me continue to try and get out of the car the way I was, she'd be out here for hours with me. "Fuck it," she laughed and opened her driver door.

It was like magic, I shut my eyes for like two seconds and once I opened them I was on the bed inside my bedroom with a stinging migraine.

Apparently Jess got me out of my black dress and into a big grey shirt and nothing else. I seriously needed to get the woman a gift basket with tons of chocolates and perfumes for dealing with me. I felt like such a shit bag friend.

It was about three o' clock in the morning when I heard a car pull up to the house through the open window.

Odd, Sam shouldn't be back for a few more days.

Did I perhaps oversleep?

I swear I gotta quit smoking weed.

Before I could finish my thought, I looked out the window and was surprised to see Edward's truck parked in front of my driveway.

"Oh no," I whispered.

If I was being timed I would've broken a world record. It took me seconds to run from the bedroom, down the stairs, and dash to the front door.

I reached for the lock but immediately pulled back as if the metal burned me.

"Ah shit!" I began pacing back and forth in front of the door. I clasped my hands together tightly.

 _What the fuck am I supposed to say? I didn't think he'd actually try to confront me._

I should've known, but then again, I've been incapacitated for the past few hours so...not much can be said.

 _Toughen up, Leah._

A lot easier said than done.

Gotta somehow shrug off this awful headache and hangover and try to muster up enough strength to talk to this fuckhead about whatever is bothering him.

I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. With a whoosh I opened that door and waited for him to come up the steps into the front porch.

My arms instinctively wrapped around my stomach. I was so nervous I could vomit.

He stomped through.

The look on his face, the clench in his jaw, the narrowing in his eyes. It was a look that i didn't realized I'd missed till now. His arms cross as he takes one step closer to me. "Why are you doing this to me?"

I trembled slightly at the cool breeze entering the house through the open doorway. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't stand to see me happy with someone else?"

Fuck.

"You're happy, but what? You don't think I deserve someone?" His arms uncross, rough hands cupping my face. I couldn't help but let a small short yelp pass my lips as he pushes me against the door. His face gets closer to mine. "Don't fuck with me, Leah."

"Wha-what? What, Edward?!" I was feeling absolutely flabbergasted and arroused as we both shouted at each other. I could feel the heat coming off his body, meanwhile, a pool is forming in my underwear and I'm automatically taken back by guilt. I shouldn't feel this way.

 _But he's just so close now._

I could smell his aftershave, woodsy and so fucking sexy. I was inches away from his beautiful face, so close to those tantalizing lips..

I finally realize Edward is waiting patiently for me to say something. His eyes desperate.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, don't play dumb now baby girl."

Oh, I loved the way that sounded.

I, in fact, do know what he's going on about of course. I knew this was about me shouting out in a public bar that Edward gave me an STD, which was a really bad lie that my drunk mind came up with as I stomped towards the _beautiful couple_. Again, I am extremely impulsive. This confrontation was explaining to me why this guy showed up at MY frontstep, asking me a bunch of reckless questions. Raising his voice to me, in MY house. I didn't care if I ruined his big night with that bimbo. I was looking to fight him about this, but inside I knew this is what I wanted instead. I wanted him to ravage me, completely and utterly violate me in every sense of the word. I felt as if I was close to getting what I wanted in the first place, all I had to do was poke the bear a teeny bit more.

"Oh, please, as if you gave a shit about her anyways!"

"You clearly wanted to make sure it would end before I even got a chance to give a shit, Leah!"

"Whatever." I know I sounded extremely childish, but I really did not give a shit.

"Oh, whatever," he spat back mockingly. "You can't just go around doing whatever you want."

I raised my brows. "Wanna bet?" I was challenging him. And I saw a little glimmer in his eyes.

Before i could think twice about the way he looked at me, he pulled away grasping at his hair and groaning. "I have just as much pull in this town as you do."

His hands fell back above my shoulders against the door, causing me to jump unexpectedly. "What do you want from me?" He asked. "You're giving me some fucked up mixed signals." He leaned down towards me until our foreheads were touching, "you're getting married," he whispered.

I couldn't even respond, my throat was so dry. My body almost seemed to be on auto pilot as I glanced down with the intention of staring at my feet, but instead noticing the very visible buldge in his jeans and stared back up into his eyes.

Now I had absolutely no idea what to do! His desire for me is blatantly put on display. Just for me. And I'd love to do nothing more than to take him all right there in my mouth, on the front porch, absolutely no fucks given.

I let out a gutteral noise that could only be explained as a moan and bit my lip to fight back anymore nonsense that I could just blurt out. Even though I chose not to say a damn thing. He knew. Edward knew how desperate I was feeling, because he felt the same way. He's just now coming to grips with it. He was just now letting his desire for me show. His hand slides down and around my face until he was gripping my jaw, his other hand sliding up until his fingers push through my hair holding me back against the door.

I had to get a hold of myself, "w-we can't!" I spurted out.

I saw the flicker of pain in his eyes immediately flash into something more resentful. "Then," he paused, moving his hands away from my face and hair. Losing all his warmth I feel a cold shiver creep back up my bare legs. I cross my arms and can't help but hate myself for letting that opportunity slide.

"Don't fuck with me like that," he rasped. His voice sending more chills down my spine. "I want to say so much, but I can't, cause it doesn't matter anymore."

Ouch.

"So you won't say anything at all then?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes. "It's like a conundrum, I don't know what you want me to say."

Truth was, I wasn't so sure what I wanted him to say either. Then it just came out before I even had time to think about it, "just stay."

The whole porch was still **.** With it being so early in the morning all I could hear in the distance were the birds chirping.

Edward's brow raised slightly, and he looked as though he was suspicious of my words and the meaning in them. "What?" He probably thought I was crazy.

I just couldn't help myself anymore. I was tired of feeling empty. I just needed him here. And I knew he couldn't resist if I put the pressure on him. I stepped forward, reaching out and placing my palm gently against his chest. His heart was beating so fast. "Stay here tonight," I repeated louder.

He became quiet again. "You're with Sam."

I wanted to cry **,** because it already felt like he was rejecting me. "It's okay if you don't want to **.** "

As I began pulling away he grabbed me suddenly by my arm. "I will fuck the life out of you if I stay," his words made my breath hitch. "I promise you that, Leah **.** "


End file.
